smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Art Lessons (The Devereaux Story)
Art Lessons is a mini story that takes place in ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. '' The Story It is around the time where Painter was starting his class again. More Smurfs showed up, including Eska and Britze themselves, which made Painter pleased that more Smurfs want to learn art. He walked around the room and saw Smurfs of each kind trying to paint their masterpieces. He then noticed Clover Smurfelli, staring at her canvas, squinting her eyes. Painter, concerned walked over to her. "Aren't you going to start on your painting, Masmoiselle?" Painter asked her. Clover still stared at her canvas. Painter got confused, "M-mamoiselle Clover?" "Oh! I'm sorry!" Clover laughed, "I'm just seeing that this white canvas convicts a blank mind." "Oh, well, um..." Painter took a deep breath, "Clover, you should add more color to your painting?" "Why?" Clover asked. "Because it could bring ze canvas to life," Painter answered. "How?" Clover asked. "By adding more life!" Painter beamed. "Why?" Clover asked again. Painter huffed and rubbed his temples, "So your painting can appeal to your watchers." "Huh?" Clover cocked her head. Painter tried not to blow his top. This Smurfette was really pushing his buttons! Finally, Painter took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright, Clover. I want to you stay after ze class. I want to help you with your painting." "Okay!" Clover beamed. After class, Painter brought Clover outside so he could help her see inspiration for her painting. "Here are your colors," Painter handed her a wide variety of colors on a palette, "And here's the brush. Now, make art!" Painter waited enthusiastically for Clover to paint. But, she sat there, paintbrush in hand, tongue out. Painter facepalmed himself, walked over to Clover, took her hand with the brush and demonstrated a stroke for her. "It's like zis," Painter used Clover's hand to paint a stroke on the canvas, "See how the color contrasts with the blankness?" "Ooh!" Clover was intrigued, "Pretty!" "Oui! Very pretty!" Painter reluctantly agreed, "Now, I'm going to get more paint. And while I'm gone, you create your masterpiece!" Painter went inside and grabbed a couple more tubes before heading back outside again. Once he caught a glimpse at Clover, he dropped his paints and gasped. Clover is covered in paint splatters. Her painting is smashed altogether with every different color she had. Strokes, splatters, and blots all mixed together. "Tada!" Clover goofily smiled, "I paint! I paint GOOD! You think so too?" Painter is still shocked. He looked over at the painting, "It's....It's.....amazing!" Painter suddenly blurts out, "Clover, mon cherie, you surely have a knack for abstract art. The way the splatters, strokes, and blots mash together is magnifique! Well done, mamoiselle!" "Well, Painter, I had a great teacher!" Clover beamed, "I really wanna pursue this kind of thing! Oh, and by the way that teacher is you!" "Oh," Painter's face goes purple, as if he's blushing, "W-well, if you want to, we can meet up and paint some more. Maybe you can teach me some of this work." Clover giggled, "Okay!" After Clover waved to Painter and leaves, Painter still looks in her direction. "Ooh, la la," Painter muttered, "Wait, what am I saying? Oh..." Painter realized, "...I think Clover is my amore." Category:Mini-stories Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story